Super Smash Mania Island
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: Nintendo's all stars fight for a prize.
1. Meet the characters

**Super Smash Mania Island!**

**Featuring the Zelda team –VS-Mario team**

By Zack Meyer

Kid Link: "Hey, and welcome to Super Smash Mania Island! I'm Link!"

Peach: "And I'm Peach! Now let's meet the contestants. They will have to make a hut and share it with their partners to stay in during the 23 hours they aren't watching a fight or doing something else. The pairs will fight together in the arena if me or Link selects you. Here are the contestants!"

Zelda Team

Zelda

Occupation: Princess

Quote: "Medli better stay away from my Link!"

Sheik

Occupation: Zelda's alter ego.

Quote: "I got myself as a partner!"

Ganondorf

Occupation: Evil dude

Quote: "I will get the Triforce and rule the world!"

Vaati

Occupation: Didn't live long enough to get one.

Quote: "Cursed Four Sword sealed me away!"

Bellum

Occupation: Sucking out life.

Quote: (Doesn't talk)

Ocean King

Occupation: King of the Ocean (DUH!).

Quote: "I hope to get back all my power from Bellum."

Ciela

Occupation: Can't remember.

Quote: "I want my memories back."

Linebeck

Occupation: Boat sailor.

Quote: "I'm stuck with twinkles as my partner."

Medli

Occupation: Bird girl thing.

Quote: "I hope Link notices me."

Komali

Occupation: Prince of Bird human things.

Quote: "I hope this will make Medli like me better."

Tetra

Occupation: Pirate.

Quote: "I hope there's some good treasure around."

Aryll

Occupation: Little girl.

Quote: "Why am I here?"

Mario Team

Mario

Occupation: Princess saver.

Quote: "I don't trust Bowser."

Luigi

Occupation: House watcher.

Quote: "I'm scared!"

Wario

Occupation: Fat meanie.

Quote: "I'm so much better than Mario!"

Waluigi

Occupation: UNKOWN

Quote: "Muah-ha-ha!"

King Boo

Occupation: Evil ghost.

Quote: "Hee-he-he."

Petey Piranha

Occupation: Eating stuff.

Quote: "Grrrrr"

Bowser

Occupation: Koopa King

Quote: "Princess Peach is mine!"

Bowser Jr.

Occupation: Koopa Prince

Quote: "Grrrrr"

Daisy

Occupation: ALSO UNKNOWN

Quote: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Cheap Cheap

Occupation: Fish

Quote: "Glub Glub!"

Glooper Blooper

Occupation: No one knows.

Quote: "Blublublub

Goomboss

Occupation: King Goomba

Quote: "Stupid Mario!!!"

Link: "Now we can begin. The contestants know their partners, but you don't."

Peach: "Umm, Link? Who are you talking to?"

Link: "Our viewers and readers. Anyway here are the pairs."

Zelda-Sheik

Ganondorf-Vaati

Bellum-Ocean King

Ciela-Linebeck

Medli-Komali

Tetra-Aryll

Mario-Luigi

Wario-Waluigi

King Boo-Petey Piranha

Bowser-Bowser Jr.

Daisy-Cheep Cheep

Glooper Blooper-Goomboss

Link: "Before I forget we got a few things to clear up. Me and Peach aren't competing because Peach is too weak for any fighting and I am an incredible swordsman and would win every fight by my self."

Medli: "You sure would, Link."

Link: "Uhhhhhh…"

Zelda and Komali: "Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!"

Peach: "OOOOOOOkay, moving on, tomorrow a fight between two pairs, to be decided tomorrow. Until then, they must sleep in a tent they make themselves, with one item to help them. Goodnight!"

Link: "Goodnight!"

**Next Chapter**

**Ch 2 First Night and Challenge**


	2. First Night and Challenge

**Super Smash Mania Island!**

**Featuring the Zelda team –VS-Mario team**

By Zack Meyer

**Ch 2 First Night and Challenge**

At the Zelda Camp.

Sheik: "My partner isn't doing anything!"

Aryll: "You are your partner, silly!"

Sheik: "…"

Zelda: "Hey, guys. Sheik I got some firewood and some leaves as shelter."

Everyone but Sheik and Zelda: "What the?"

Zelda: "I got cloned and one of us transformed into Sheik."

Link: "Is everyone enjoying themselves? I don't really care. O.K., here are the contestants. Tetra and Aryll –vs. - Bowser and Bowser Jr. Get ready for tomorrow. Good night! Oh, before I forget you can't die on this island you can get sick and mortally wounded, but you can't die. Night!"

Medli: "Night, Link." (sighs)

Tetra: "Aryll here's what we'll do…" (whispers)

Same time at Mario Camp.

Peach: "Hey everyone, having fun?"

Everyone: "NO!!!"

Peach: "O.K. I get it. I just want to tell you that Bowser and Bowser Jr. will be fighting Tetra and Aryll. Also you can't die on this island, you can get sick and mortally wounded, but you can't die. Night!"

Bowser: "Listen up, tiny, here's what we'll do."(whispers)

In the forest.

Medli: "Link, why don't you like me the way I like you?" (Steps on a twig, making a crack)

Link (turns around): "What was that?

Medli (While hiding behind a tree): "That was close."

The next morning at Zelda Camp.

Link: "Hey, everyone. I heard something last night so be careful."

Medli: "Oops."

Link: "What did you say Medli?"

Medli: "Nothing."

Link: "Anyway, did you sleep good last night? I don't care. You all have half an hour to eat and get ready for the fight."

Vaati: "I thought only Tetra and Aryll had to fight."

Link: "You all have to be there for moral support. Also cheaters will be punished. I can bring anything I want so I brought every item I could find in my bathroom, including the Master Sword, Four Sword, Phantom Sword, Light arrows, Silver arrows, and a few other items. See you all in half an hour."

Ganondorf: "You found all that in you bathroom?"

Link: "Yes. Later."

At Mario Camp.

Peach: "How was your first night?"

Everyone: "AWFUL!!!"

Peach: "O.K. Anyway you have half an hour to eat and get to the field. You all have to be there for support. Bye!"

Half an hour later.

Link: "Today's match is Tetra and Aryll –vs. - Bowser and Bowser Jr. They're in the arena. They're in the corners, and go!"

Peach: "Tetra starts off with a scabbard slice on Bowser! Aryll punches Bowser Jr. in a pressure point, knocking him out. It's up to Bowser to win now. Bowser blasts a fireball at Tetra! It missed and hit Medli!"

Link: "Tetra and Aryll team up and finish Bowser off. Tetra and Ary- who put this Bomb-omb here?"

BOOOOM!!!!

Link: "OOOWWWWWCCCHHHH!!!"

Peach: "That makes two burns, Medli and Link. Anyway Tetra and Aryll win! Mario team I will see you at the voting tonight! Link wake up!"

At Zelda Camp

Komali: "Nice job Tetra and Aryll."

Aryll: "Thanks! How's Medli?"

Komali: "Not good. She's sleeping now. She keeps mumbling something in her sleep. Something about Link."

At Mario Camp.

Peach: "Have you all decided? Good. One member of each group will write down on paper who they think should leave the group."

Ten minutes later.

Peach: "Everyone has voted. The pair voted off the island will be, also know that they will return for the Ultimate Battle, Daisy and the Cheep-Cheep."

Daisy: "What!? I didn't even get a chance to do anything!"

Cheep-Cheep: "Blub-lub-lub!"

Peach: "I'm sorry, your team has spoken. I will call you for the Ultimate Battle. The fight for tomorrow will be Mario and Luigi-vs. –Zelda and Sheik. Goodbye."

At Zelda Camp.

Link: "Hi. Tomorrow Zelda and Sheik will be fighting Mario and Luigi."

Komali: "How did you recover so fast? Medli's burn was just as bad as yours, if not less bad, and she's still asleep recovering."

Link: "I know the great fairy. Bye."

Super Man: "Who needs saving?"

Linebeck: "What are you doing here? This is a private island."

Super Man: "Sorry." (flies away)

Ocean King: "Who wants lunch? I made orange fish mango pie."

Everyone: "We do!"

Link: "Some people claim that the world shook with the retches and yucks that were shouted by the Zelda team. I feel only the area in a 50 mile radius shook, but that's just me."

Mario Camp.

Luigi: "Who wants some pancakes?"

Waluigi: "Pancakes for lunch?"

Luigi: "Sure, why not?"

Everyone: "O.K."

Earth shakes and retches and yucks could be heard.

Peach: "Everyone Link says the earthquake and sounds are the Zelda team eating lunch. No cause for alarm."

Mario: "Luigi I had no idea you could cook."

Luigi: "Yeah, well."

Goomboss: "We have great food! We can't possibly lose again!"

Everyone: "YEAH!!"

**Next Chapter**

**Ch 3 Surprise**


	3. Surprise

**Ch 3 Surprise**

At Zelda Camp.

Link: "Time to run around the island until dinner."

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Link: "Do it now or suffer from my Golden Master Sword. Whoever gets the most laps wins a pizza dinner. Go!"

Four hours later of running leaves Ganondorf, Vaati, and Bellum still running, everyone else got tired and quit. Vaati's in the lead with Bellum in second and Ganondorf is last.

Link: "Hey, Komali! Medli recovered ten minutes ago."

Medli: "I don't feel too good. Achoo!"

Komali: "Medli, I think you have a cold."

Link: "Medli has a cold? Peach are illnesses contagious on this island?"

Peach: "I don't know. Lemme check."

Link: "'Lemme' isn't a real word."

Peach: "Whatever. Nope, only strep throat is contagious."

Link: "Cool."

Vaati: "Hey! I won the lap running contest. I want my pizza!"

Link: "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Vaati won a large cheese pizza."

At the Mario Camp, five hours earlier.

Peach: "You guys will be goomba stomping. Whoever stomps on the most goombas wins a Battle Hammer to use in battles. No hammer sharing allowed. Five hours will give us a winner. Go!"

Peach: "Bowser and Bowser Jr. only stomping, no fire breathing. Disqualified. Please don't hurt me."

Five hours later with no special events happening.

Peach: "Mario wins by 12 over Luigi. The top five scores are Mario: 128 Luigi: 116 Waluigi: 105 Wario: 93 and finally Goomboss: 79. Mario gets the Battle Hammer. Here you go. Bye!"

Mario: "Hey Peach, can I give my hammer away to someone else, permanently?"

Peach: "I guess so."

Mario: "Here you are Luigi. I have a special technique I want to try."

The next morning.

Peach: "You all have half an hour to get ready and be at the field."

At the Zelda Camp.

Link: "Half an hour to get ready for the fight."

Link: "Here we are in the Battlefield. In one corner are Zelda and Sheik –vs. - Mario and Luigi. Let the battle begin! Where did this Bomb-omb come from?"

BAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Link: "Not again!"

Peach: "Luigi is diving into battle while Mario stays back and charges up or something. Sheik hits Luigi in the chin hard, but Luigi hits Sheik with a hammer. Sheik and Luigi strike each other with all they've got. They knocked each other out. Mario and Zelda must finish each other off."

Mario: "Super Mario 128!!!"

Link: "I have never seen this before! Mario multiplied into 128 mini-Marios! We have got to get an interview on this. All 128 Marios are attacking Zelda! She knocks out a few and they go into all the other Marios, making them bigger! Too many Marios for Zelda to handle. Zelda is defeated! Mario and Luigi win!"

Peach: "So, Mario. Explain this technique to us, please."

Mario: "I focus all my power into splitting and then release it and I multiply into128. All the minis have my powers, they're just smaller. As they get defeated they disappear and make all my other minis bigger by a bit."

Link: "Thanks for that, Mario. Zelda team, see you at voting tonight."

At voting.

Link: "Every team will vote for 1 pair to leave until the Ultimate Battle. Vote now."

Ten minutes later.

Link: "O.K. everyone has voted. It's a tie. Komali and Medli have been voted along with Linebeck and Ciela. The tiebreaker will be a fire making contest."

Komali: "But we Rito can't make fire very well, we never have to make them."

Linebeck: "It's not like I ever made a fire. I doubt Ciela has made a fire ever."

Link: "Then neither team has any experience whatsoever. You must burn this wooden arrow with the flame. GO!"

Three hours later.

Link: "Medli's team might have a little flame, ah no it's gone."

Five hours later.

Link: "Linebeck's team has an ittie bittie flame going while Komali's team has the stick almost burnt up. The stick finally burns up! Linebeck and Ciela, bye. I'll call you here for the Ultimate Battle in the future."

Medli: "I'm starving, when's lunch?"

Link: "Already happened."

Medli: "Dinner?" (Starts coughing)

Link: "There might be some left. How's that cold of yours, Medli?"

Medli: "I still feel a little lightheaded and I keep coughing and sneezing, but I'm feeling better."

Link: "O.K."

Komali: "I'm glad your feeling better, Medli. Let's go get dinner."

Medli: "O.K."

Ten minutes later.

CJ Link: "Tomorrow's match is Medli and Komali –vs. – Wario and Waluigi. Bye!"

Komali: "But Medli has a cold. She shouldn't fight when she's sick."

Link: "Find a way to fight without being too active. Bye!"

At the Mario Camp.

Peach: "Everyone Wario and Waluigi will be fighting Medli and Komali."

Goomboss: "I thought Medli got incinerated by Bowser's flame."

Peach: "She recovered. By the way, nice vocabulary."

Goomboss: "Thanks, I took an extra class in high school."

Peach: "Clever. Contest time!"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Peach: "Oh come on, this will be an easy one. All you have to do is throw this rock the farthest. Winner gets a large ham. Start here and GO!"

An hour later has Glooper Blooper as the winner with 3000 yards.

Peach: "Glooper Blooper wins! Here is your ham."

Ham: "Squeal!"

Peach: "You will have to kill it and cook it first, though.

Mario and Luigi: "We won! Hug me brother!"

Wario: "Waluigi, why don't we get along like that?"

Waluigi: "'Cause we're better than that. Hey stop quoting Drake and Josh!"

Wario: "I didn't say anything from Drake and Josh! They've been doing for the last couple of hours, though."

Waluigi: "I was talking to them."

Wario: "Oh."

King Boo: (insert high pitched ghostly voice) "Petey Piranha ate my crown and tried to eat me!"

Peach: "Use this squirter to spray water in his mouth when he opens it and tries to eat something you don't want him to. Night!"

**Next Chapter **

**Ch 4 Lucky Win**


	4. Lucky Win

**Ch 4 Lucky Win**

The next day.

Peach: "Everyone half an hour. You know the drill by now."

Link: "Half an hour to get ready and be at the arena."

Half an hour later.

Link: "Welcome to the battle arena again. Today's match is, ah you all know this, why do I have to tell you if you already know?"

Peach: "It's in the rule book, Link. How to host a fighting show."

Link: "Fine. Today's match is Medli and Komali –vs. - Wario and Waluigi. GO!"

Peach: "Komali starts off strong with a triple kick on Wario! Medli however gets hit hard by Waluigi. Komali is really taking out Wario. Wario is finished! Medli is really taking a beating. Must be her cold."

Medli: "AACHOOOO!!"

Waluigi: "Cover your mouth!"

Link: "Medli sneezed right in Waluigi's face! Now while he's distracted Medli is kicking his butt! Medli defeated Waluigi!"

Peach: "This game's winner is Medli and Komali! Mario team, see you at voting later."

Link: "Hey you just quoted Super Smash Brothers Melee, you know the 'This games winner is' part."

Peach: "So?"

Link: "Good point. You know who it says when I play?"

Peach: "Let me guess, Young Link?"

Link: "No, Roy."

At Mario Camp.

Peach: "You must vote one pair off your team. They will come back for the Ultimate Battle…"

Everyone: "We know!"

Peach: "O.K. just trying to go by the rules. Start voting."

Eleven minutes later.

Peach: "The team voted off will be Wario and Waluigi. I will get you at the Ultimate Battle. Bye!"

Mario: "Peach, why did you wait an extra minute?"

Peach: "I just felt we used ten minute intervals to much."

Mario: "O.K."

Luigi: "Hey, I just made a great ham dinner. Open for everyone to enjoy!"

Bowser: "We will win tomorrow!"

Peach: "By the way tomorrow's fight is King Boo and Petey Piranha –vs. – Ganondorf and Vaati. Bye!"

Goomboss: "We're in trouble."

Bowser: "Correction, we will lose tomorrow!"

At Zelda Camp.

Link: "Tomorrow Ganondorf and Vaati will fight King Boo and Petey Piranha. Also listen for an announcement calling everyone to the grassland area in a half hour. Later!"

Ganondorf: "We will win! Haaaaaa!"

**Next Chapter**

**Ch. 5 Yay**


	5. Yay

Ch. 5 Yay

Half an hour later.

Link: "Alright, we will have a contest. The contest is… '

Bon Jovi walks in and says: "Hi."

Link: "GET BON JOVI!!!"

Peach: "Wait, send one person to catch him and wait 'till we say go."

Luigi: "Oooohhhhh Bon Jovi! I'll get him!"

Aryll: "I'll get him!"

Link: "They're ready. GO!"

Luigi: "I caught him! Yay!!!"

Peach: "Your team, Luigi, can bring back one voted off pair or choose a new pair. And it is kept secret from the Zelda Team. You can think about it for a bit. They will join tomorrow morning."

Link: "You get to have Saria and Princess Ruto (gulp)."

Zelda: "NO!"

Medli: "Why not?"

Zelda: "Both of them have a crush on Link!"

Medli: "Oh. Oh, man!"

At Mario Camp.

Luigi: "Peach, I choose new people."

Peach: "Huh, what? Oh yeah. They are Dry Bones and Fry Guy."

The next day.

Link: "Guys this is Saria and Princess Crazy, I mean Ruto. Oh and Princess Ruto here you are just Ruto. Plus I'm not you're boyfriend!"

Half an hour later.

Link: "O.K. today's match is Ganondorf and Vaati –vs. – King Boo and Petey Piranha. After this se…"

Peach: "The winners are Ganondorf and Vaati!"

Link: "What? I missed it! Darn it!"

At Mario camp.

Peach: "You guys must vote of…"

Everyone: "We know the drill! Take off Bowser and Bowser Jr. already!"

Peach: "Alright, sheesh."

At Zelda camp.

Saria: "Well that was fast."

We interrupt this program to bring you this information.

Saria

Occupation: Forest sage

Quote: "Link is frightened by me, I just know it!"

Ruto

Occupation: Princess

Quote: "Linky, Link! I love you Link!"

Dry Bones

Occupation: Who cares, he's a skeleton.

Quote: "(insert rattling sound, like bones clanking together)"

Fry Guy

Occupation: Burning stuff

Quote: "I'm too hot to touch."

Now back to our program.

Vaati: "It was easy."

Ganondorf: "Thanks to me."

Ruto: "I need some food."

Zelda: "I think you'd rather go hungry. The Ocean King is the only one who can cook, and his food is AWFUL!"

Link: "I read a book! I can speak Hylian now. "

Zelda: "You have a hog in your pants?"

Link: "Uhhhhh, sure."

Notice: Link does not actually have a hog in his pants. He just really needs to practice his Hylian.

Ruto: "I'm still hungry. Ocean King, could you please make me some food?"

Ocean King: "Of course. Everyone can have some fish tacos. They have protein."

Everyone: "YUCK!"

Ruto: "Yum!"

Link: "Once again people claim the entire world shook when they yelled yuck. I still think only the area in a 50 mile radius shook, but no one believes the Hero of Winds or the Hero of Time or Hero of everything else available."

Komali: "Link, do you think Medli will like this?" (Holds up wilted, dead, flower)

Link: "Dude, that thing is dead! I don't even know what that is."

Kirby falls in.

Link: "Kirby, go away."

Komali: "So, what should I get her?"

Link: "Aren't all Rito girls fascinated by Golden Feathers?"

Komali: "You're right! Wow, I never thought I'd say that to you, Link. But where can I find a Golden Feather?"

Link: "I found some over there in that giant nest. Here, I don't need any."

Komali: "Thanks."

Later. Deal with it.

Link and Peach: "Super special contest time!"

Link: "Two pairs will be put together, most will be opposite teams."

Peach: "Here we go, Zelda and Sheik with Mario and Luigi, Ganondorf and Vaati with King Boo and Petey Piranha, Bellum and Ocean King with Glooper Blooper and Goomboss, And this group must be all Zelda, Medli and Komali with Tetra and Aryll."

Link: "The challenge is to find a Joy Pendant. The winning team will bring it to me or Peach and get 1000 Rupees each member. They will also get to go to Windfall Island for 12 hours to have fun and spend all their Rupees. GO!"

Peach: "Wait! I forgot one team. Saria and Ruto are with Dry Bones and Fry Guy. Sorry, GO!"

Tetra: "Well, this shouldn't be hard. I mean it's only the whole island."

Aryll and Komali: "(laugh)"

Medli: "What are you talking about? It will take a long time to find."

Tetra: "That was a joke. You're too serious, you got to loosen up."

Komali: "She's right, you are too serious. Have a little fun once in a while."

Aryll: "Yup."

Medli: "I'll try."

Saria: "What's a Joy Pendant?"

Ruto: "Well, we'll know it when we see it."

Fry Guy: "I'm too hot to touch."

Saria: "Um, is that all you can say?"

Fry Guy: "No, but I like saying it."

Next Chapter

**Ch. 6 To Much Pie**


	6. Too much pie

**Ch. 6 To Much Pie**

Vaati: "Why don't I just teleport the pendant to us?"

Link: "'Cause that would be cheating."

Saria: "We found it!"

Link: "Saria and Ruto and Dry Bones and Fry Guy win!"

Ruto: "Link, will you come with us?"

Link: "I'm not you boyfriend! Get in the King of Red Lions."

Medli: "Link, that boat can't hold all of them. It barely held us when we went to Headstone Isle. I had to sit on the edge of the boat."

Link: "Saria can ride in the boat with Dry Bones and Ruto can swim. Fry Guy will hover there. Problem solved."

At Windfall Island.

Ruto: "Wow. I like it here."

Saria: "Me too."

At Mario Camp.

Mario: "Great, we lost our fire for 12 hours."

Luigi: "Mario, you can make a fire with fireballs."

Mario: "Fine. We are going to lose this tournament."

At Zelda Camp.

Aryll: "We lost the contest. But we're winning the tournament."

Tetra: "Yup."

Ocean King: "I wonder what the grand prize is."

Six hours later at Windfall Island.

Ruto: "Hey, look! A roller coaster."

Saria: "Let's get on!"

Morning at Mario Camp.

Peach: "Glooper Blooper and Goomboss are fighting Bellum and Ocean King. Why are you all so sad?"

Mario: "'Cause we're losing so badly."

Peach: "Don't give up. If you give up then I'll lose my bet to Link. I bet him that his team will give up before you guys. Come on, I bet 999999999999999 Mushroom Kingdom coins!"

Mario: "Holy cow! We can't let Peach lose that many coins. I'm not giving up! I won one battle anyway."

King Boo: "Sure, rub it in."

At the arena.

Link: "This match is Bel…"

Peach: "Glooper Blooper and Goomboss win!"

BANG!!!

Link: "I missed it again! And the Bomb-omb hit me again!"

At Zelda Camp.

Link: "You have to vote one team off your team. Start voting."

Ten minutes later.

Link: "Bellum and Ocean King are gone. Later."

Saria: "We're back!"

Zelda: "How was it?"

Ruto: "I have a stomach ache from eating too much pie."

Saria: "She ate 66 whole pies! I learned not to eat before going on a roller coaster and that I'm allergic to chocolate."

Sheik: "Sounds like fun."

Saria: "Oh, it was."

Link: "Uh, you guys know that you were permitted to bring one item of your choice to this island, right?"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Link: "I guess not. Okay, I'll let you get one item from your homes. Use this mirror."

Tetra: "Well, I knew that. That's why I got my scabbard."

At Mario Camp.

Mario: "Fry Guy and Dry Bones are back.

Peach: "Uh, you guys know you can bring an item here, right?"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Peach: "My bad. Use Link's Mystic Mirror to grab an item. Also tomorrow's fight is going to be a surprise. We'll tell you then."

At night.

King Boo: "Let's sing a campfire song."

Luigi: "YAY!"

Goomboss: "I'll stomp a tune."

At Zelda Camp.

Saria: "…he crept up behind her and STRUCK!"

Vaati: "Blah! (In a scary manner, not an arrogant manner)"

Everyone screams.

Vaati and Saria: "Gotcha!"

Medli: "You scared us!"

Ganondorf: "If you thought that was scary then you all are losers."

Zelda: "Coming from the guy who shrieked like a little girl."

Saria: "Oh, loosen up. It was just a joke. A little good clean fun."

Aryll: "You are so childish, Saria."

Saria: "I'm a Kokiri girl. Kokiri never grow up."

Aryll: "Oh."

The next day at the arena.

Peach: "This match is Saria and Ruto –vs. – Fry Guy and Dry Bones. GO!"

Link: "Ruto jabs Dry Bones with a pitchfork she brought. Oooh, that's got to hurt. Saria pulls out her item and… it's a bottle of water. She wasted her item on a stupid bottle. She drinks it and she spits it at Fry Guy, knocking him out. Another jab from Ruto finishes him."

Peach: "Saria and Ruto win!"

At Mario Camp.

Peach: "You voted already?"

Mario: "Yes."

Peach: "It's a tie. Dry Bones and Fry Guy are tied with King Boo and Petey Piranha. Tiebreaker is Red Shell Evasion. Last team standing wins."

Three minutes later.

Peach: " Dry Bones and Fry Guy win."

At Zelda Camp.

Tetra: "Not bad you two."

Saria: "Thanks. At first I was going to use the water as tears and get them to feel really sorry for me and strike, hard. This works, too."

Next Chapter

**Chapter 7 "Loser and Winner Fight"**


	7. Winner and Loser Fight

**Ch. 7 "Loser and Winner Fight"**

Final Chapter

Link: "Fight again!"

Everyone: "What? We just fought."

Peach: "Right now we enter Super Fight Overtime. Zelda and Sheik –vs. – Dry Bones and Fry Guy. Everyone have some super mushrooms and Fight! Winner stays, loser leaves. GO!"

Link: "Zelda and Sheik combo hit Fry Guy, knocking him out. Man, he's easy to knock out. Dry Bones hits Zelda and she's out. Sheik and Dry Bones, knock each other out! It's a tie. Both lose. Both leave."

Peach: "Next up Tetra and Aryll –vs. – Glooper Blooper and Goomboss. GO!"

Link: "Tetra and Aryll lose! Man, these fights take way too little time, I keep missing them."

Peach: "Next up are Mario and Luigi –vs. –Medli and Komali. GO!"

Link: "It's Mario's Super Mario 128! Medli and Komali lose."

Peach: "Next up are Glooper Blooper and Goomboss –vs. –Ganondorf and Vaati. GO!"

Link: "Another really fast fight. Ganondorf and Vaati win! Man, I hate fast fights."

Peach: "Next up are Mario and Luigi –vs. –Saria and Ruto. GO!"

Link: "Mario and Luigi do a powerful Bros. Attack and finish Ruto off. Luigi hits Saria on the head, hard, knocking her out. Mario and Luigi win."

Peach: "Next up are Mario and Luigi –vs. –Ganondorf and Vaati. GO!"

Link: "Super Mario 128 strikes again. Ganondorf and Vaati magically contained it. Ganondorf and Vaati are about to finish it! I'm extremely handsome, and…" (Beeping sounds) "…Time for my nap."

(Snores)

Peach: "Mario and Luigi lose. Ganondorf and Vaati win."

Link: "Ultimate Battle time!"

Everyone: "No! We are too tired!"

Link: "Fine, no Ultimate Battle. Go home. Ganondorf and Vaati won 1 Rupee."

The End


End file.
